


当日光落入雪地

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 被迫上任的安娜女王不得不处决这位在自己的加冕日叛乱的姐姐艾莎了。但艾莎为什么要这么做？疏离了十三年后，她完全不了解自己的姐姐。于是，她握住手中的武器，踏入了囚禁着拥有可怕冰雪魔法的女巫的监狱。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	当日光落入雪地

**Author's Note:**

> elsanna出自废弃设定，spare的Anna和黑发的Elsa。

“我讨厌你。” 

Anna率领军队杀入冰宫的时候，那位万人唾弃的黑发巫师是这么对她说的。

可怕又强大的巫师凝视着她，停顿了一下，眼底有光闪过，接着说：“我讨厌太阳。讨厌冬天的太阳，她会把雪融化。”

Anna用余光看了看这座冰宫。这座冰造的奇迹到处都是雪花的纹路，在落日的余晖下闪烁着刺眼的金色光芒。

“那么，阿伦戴尔正需要太阳。”Anna抽出剑，机械地重复大臣们对她说过无数次的话语，“雪不是恶，但你变出的雪是恶。”

巫师安静地望着她。那双Anna熟悉的深蓝色眼睛在光芒的照耀下微微泛着与Anna瞳色相似的翠绿，加上她那与Anna颇有几分相似的面庞，一时间，Anna竟然以为自己的利剑正正指着她自己。

“同样都是雪，究竟是谁变出来的，有那么重要吗？”

Anna说——不，看错了，是Elsa，是那位比她大了三岁的亲姐姐，那位跟她极度相似的姐姐，Elsa，在军团向她一人扑来时，如此问她。

（一）

“你的死期快到了。”Anna说，声音发颤。她希望对方会将这颤音理解成监狱太冷，而不是实际上的她对她的恐惧。

“是吗？”Elsa昂了昂头，弯起的嘴角带着不屑。啊，她不害怕，她一点都不害怕，看起来还颇为享受，衬得Anna她这个怕得两腿发软的君王像个傻子。“那我等着。”

Anna这才意识到，Elsa与她毫不相似。一定是冰宫的光芒太晃眼，让她将姐姐误认成她自己。

她们完全不相似，所以她们两人在同一片屋檐下生活了十八年，却互不了解。Anna只知道Elsa上知天文下知地理，知道她会成为阿伦戴尔的王，却不知道她天生的魔法，不知道她会在二十一岁成年礼上爆发。她为什么要这么做？是一时兴起，忍无可忍，还是策划已久？

“你们退下吧。”Anna对她的士兵说。

等等，她疯了吗？

“陛下，巫师很危险，您一个人……她、她会……”

——她会杀了你。

Anna清楚士兵没说出口的下句话。她知道得很，她跳得飞快的心脏告诉她了这点。她拥有那么强大的魔法，她动动手指就能把她杀掉……

但她是她姐姐。

她想了解她。

“她带着镣铐，使不出魔法。”Anna强压住自己的恐惧，挺了挺身子，说，“退下吧，别让我说第三次。”

于是，窄小的监狱里只剩下她们俩了。Anna把右手按在自己的剑柄上，那样会让她安心。

Elsa默不作声地看着Anna的小动作，往后一靠，开口问道：“那么，你要做什么？”

她分明死期将近，却一副无所畏惧的样子，仿佛Anna不管怎么逞强，她都能一眼看穿Anna内心的不安。“姐妹间阔别十三年的杂谈？”

Anna一愣，这才意识到不是只有她在默默计算她们二人分离的年份。但或许Elsa计算年份，只是为了倒数她谋反的时间？像她这样聪明又强大的人，一定不会像Anna那样孩子气地计较姐姐不跟她玩了多长时间。

Elsa把Anna的思考误会成了否认：“哦，那就是君王对囚犯的审讯？我没什么能供出来的，除了自打我出生起就带着的魔法。”她抖了抖手，铁器铿锵。

“君王”。这个词让Anna忍不住挑了挑眉。“你在嘲讽我吗？”

“嘲讽？嘲讽什么？”

“嘲讽我明明是个老二，却当上了一国之君。”Anna说，“嘲讽我明明样样不如你，却站在这里装模作样地审判你。”

该死，这话说得太揭自己短了。Anna暗骂自己怎么也改不掉的“行为先于思考”的毛病。

大概是守卫的离去，让Anna松懈了不少。即便知道面前这个人犯了叛国罪，知道她能轻易杀死自己，也对她的力量恐惧至极，但她毕竟是自己的姐姐，Anna怎么也没法像对待囚犯那样对待她。

听了这话，Elsa却没有如Anna以为的那样哈哈大笑，反而愣了一下：“你不知道？”

“不知道什么？”

“爸爸从来没打算把王位给我。”

她依旧叫他“爸爸”。但Anna无暇顾及这个称呼了：“什么？为什么？你是第一顺位继承人……”

“本该如此，但凡事总有例外。”Elsa耸耸肩，“自打我带着雪花出生，他就打算把王位传给老二，哪怕接下来出生的那孩子是残废或者智障。啊当然，要是老二也带着什么魔法，就得给老三了。”她打量Anna，压低了声音：“幸好老二是你……”

Anna没法相信：“他们从来没告诉我！”

“本来计划在你成年前一年跟你说的。”Elsa眨眨眼，“时候还没到呢，你现在才十八岁。”

“但是……为什么？”Anna的声音再次打着颤，但这次不是因为恐惧了，一种古怪的情绪在她胸腔里点燃，“你是个伟大的学者，擅长运动，还是个诗人……而我什么都不会！不管是看年龄还是看能力，君主之位都理应给你——”

Elsa没有说话，只是饶有兴趣地看着自己的妹妹絮絮叨叨。

Anna这才一眼瞥见监狱窗口外的暴雪。对了，魔法。当然是魔法，这点Elsa早就说了。

但魔法又怎么了？她没法理解。是她太蠢了吗，连这所有人都视为理所当然的常识都想不明白？

“我一直以为我只是个代替品。”Anna耷拉着肩，一脸沮丧。

“那你现在知道你不是了。”Elsa歪着脑袋看她，“你该高兴才是。”

Anna手足无措地站在原地。是啊，她该高兴才是。但她为何觉得这么难受？

（二）

Anna再找上Elsa，是在三天后。

她穿了件大得能把整个身子罩住的巨大披风，装模作样地迈着大步踏进了牢房，立马下令驱散了跟来的守卫。

Elsa目睹了Anna从踏进监狱到赶走——鉴于Anna下令的速度之快，她确实该用这个词——守卫的全程，直到Anna“砰”地把门关上，才做出评价：“有那么点君主样了。”

Anna吐了吐舌头：“挺着胸沉着声就叫君主样？真是累死个人！”

虽然对自家妹妹少根筋的大脑构造——这是褒义——大概吧——早有预料，Elsa还是对女孩第一次和第二次造访监狱的态度转变之大感到惊讶。

“又把守卫赶走，不怕我杀了你么？”对Anna缺乏的警惕心感到不满，Elsa忍不住吓唬道。

Anna没被唬到：“你是我姐，你不会的。”

“……蠢货。”Elsa暗骂。

“嗯？”Anna没听清，随意应了一声，迫不及待地把自己的大披风撩开，露出里头的几包……呃，吃的。“吓死我了，我有几次还以为东西掉下来了。”

Elsa翻了个白眼：“认真的？一国之君穿着一个傻子一样的披风从王宫来到监狱，就是为了给囚犯偷偷带吃的？”

“准确来说，是从王国边境外来到监狱。”Anna抓错了重点，“我是从Oaken那儿来的，他的腌制品一级棒——虽然我没吃过——喏，腌鲱鱼。”

Elsa盯着Anna递来的玻璃瓶子，几块鱼肉在黄绿色的汁水里沉沉浮浮。

“……你不喜欢腌鲱鱼了？”Anna立刻把玻璃罐子收回来，“你小时候喜欢吃的吧？我还以为你长大了还会喜欢——”

“——不，我还是喜欢。”Elsa叹了口气，“我只是惊讶你还记得，毕竟你那时候很小。”

Anna吹了声口哨：“好极了。”她麻溜地从包裹里掏出盘子和刀叉——真亏她能带着这么堆随时能发出声音的易碎品跨越整个王国——瞪着玻璃瓶子犹豫一秒，深吸一口气，大喝一声，把塞子拔开了。

“哇！嗷！这个气味！还是受不了！”Anna呜哩哇啦地怪叫，手上动作不停，把几块鲱鱼肉从瓶子里挑出来放进盘子里，呈到Elsa面前，立马捏着鼻子退到了牢房的角落里。

Elsa哭笑不得地看着Anna，抖了抖把她整只手包裹住的特制镣铐。托这玩意儿的福，她只用嘴吃了好几天的牢饭，感觉自己活得像头狗：“戴着这个我可吃不了鲱鱼啊。”

“哦，对，我忘了。”Anna凑上前，掏出钥匙把她的镣铐开了，立刻退回到角落里。

Elsa傻住了。

她只是想调侃一下Anna的鲁莽，让她赶紧把这堆散发着浓烈气味、随时可能被守卫闻到的东西收起来，却没想到这未成年小女孩选择了另一条路，直接把她的镣铐给开了。

“你知道吗……”因为太过困惑，Elsa的语速都变慢了。她将好久没有活动的手掌一开一合，然后在指尖幻化出一片雪花，“我现在可以逃走了。”

“至少把鲱鱼吃掉吧？这个很难搞的。”因为捏着鼻子，Anna的声音听起来含糊不清。

面对Anna的冷静，Elsa更加困惑了。“你想让我逃跑？”

“不，我只是想请你吃鲱鱼。”Anna辩解。

Elsa点点头，懂了：她想让她逃跑。“为什么？”

Anna继续捏着鼻子，退到不能再退，看起来恨不得能穿墙，以躲避腌鲱鱼的浓烈气味。她指着鱼肉：“先吃。”

“……”

好吧。

“呼——哇——空气清新了——啊，我没有说腌鲱鱼不好的意思，就是我，你懂的，还是没法接受这玩意儿——”

“然后呢？为什么？”Elsa打断Anna的嘀咕。因为没了镣铐，她得以舒舒服服地用手撑着下巴，盘起双腿看她的妹妹。

“呃……我去查了一下你上次说的事。那个我从一开始就王位继承人的事。”

“嗯哼。”

“那是真的。而且我知道了所有事情。”

Elsa耸耸肩。

“所以……我可以理解你为什么会在成年礼上爆发了。”Anna挠挠头，“设身处地想一想，要是我好端端地作为长子出生，强大又厉害，却没法当君王，我也得爆发的。”

“蠢货。”Elsa忍不住骂道，“但你不会跑到北山上建立自己的宫殿，然后又变出一堆冰做的士兵要进攻阿伦戴尔。你现在是在放走一个想颠覆国家的一级罪犯，你知不知道？”

“呃，你或许之前是想这么做，但你现在没有这么做了啊。”

Elsa眯起眼睛，恶狠狠地说：“那是因为之前我被你打败了，又戴着镣铐。但现在镣铐没了，我随时可以杀死你。”

“才不是呢。”Anna笑了，这笑不同于她往日的笑，带着几分无奈，“镣铐锁不住你的，是不是？我看你的眼神就知道了。”

Elsa没法再假装凶狠了，她的表情松下来。

Anna接着说：“最终大战里你放了水，对吧？虽然我不知道为什么，但你放了水，自己让自己抓住了。”

嗯……好吧，她这个傻妹妹比她想象中要聪明些。毕竟是同一个母亲生的。

“愿意告诉我为什么吗？”

为什么？Elsa心想。理由太不可思议，连她自己都觉得荒谬。

她曾经反复对自己说，她的魔法是独一无二的，她是独一无二的，带着魔法出生的她没有任何错，错的是这个世界，她要推翻它，她要让整个世界臣服于她的强大之下。

但只是那个眼神……只是那个人，站在那里，就动摇了她的整个世界。

她的太阳。把雪化掉了。

且她化得心甘情愿。

多讨厌。

她甚至希望时光能倒退回十几个小时前，她没有让自己的魔法爆发，她乖乖的，乖乖的，过完她的成年礼，像个没有魔法的普通人，过个三年，再参加她妹妹的加冕典礼。

如果她没有人陪伴……那征服这个世界有什么用？

她丧失了勇气。

她放弃了。

“Elsa？”看她半天没有反应，Anna小心翼翼地再次询问。

“没有为什么。”Elsa说。

Anna咬了咬下唇：“你不想告诉我，明白。自然的。”

她的句尾带着哭腔。

“Anna？”Elsa困惑地伸出手，被对方躲过了。

“呃，我先走了。”Anna匆匆起身，却在手碰到门的时候又缩回来。她转过身：“差点忘了最重要的事。”

Anna掏出Elsa的镣铐钥匙——把它从窗口丢了出去。

“哇——”Anna毫无声调起伏地僵硬说道，“钥匙丢啦——我没法锁上我姐姐——啊不，一级罪犯啦，完啦——她要逃走了！”

“……”

“——这是三天之后发生的事情。”Anna的声调回归了正常，“三天后我的钥匙丢了，我会来检查牢房的。”

“我什么时候行刑啊？”

“六天后。”Anna说，“你不要逃跑哦。”

“我不会逃的。”Elsa说。

Anna极为不满，恶狠狠地盯着她：“你、不——嘶！”她咬到了舌头，“——呜，不、要、逃、跑。”

“我不会的。”Elsa苦笑。

Anna气得脸皱成了一团，大踏步地往外走，开门前不忘加上一句：“不要逃跑！”

“砰！”

Elsa摇摇头，把镣铐捡回来套在手上，使了点魔法把镣铐的锁冻上。

好歹把镣铐锁上先嘛，不然守卫不得发现了？

（三）

Anna是踹开牢房门的。

“Elsa！罪犯！你在哪儿——”

她一低头。

“哦，你在这儿。”

Elsa坐在床沿，手被镣铐锁着，冲着她妹妹笑：“我在这儿。”

“陛下！”守卫在Anna身后火急火燎地喊：“您不是说钥匙丢了吗？我们应该——”

“——咦？它原来在我兜里！我真是傻，在柜子里找个什么劲？退下吧！白忙活一场，真是叫人生气！”Anna掏出一枚鬼知道是开哪扇门的钥匙，抛给守卫，使劲将他们推到牢房外，把门踹回去，背抵在门上喘了半天才缓过来劲：“Elsa！”

不知为何，Elsa心情反而很好，她几乎是哼着歌回应：“嗯哼。——Anna！”

她的笑脸耷拉下来。她的妹妹在哭。

“为什么？你要死了！白痴！”Anna吼了出来，全然不管门外还有没有守卫，会不会有人听见。

慌乱了一下，Elsa冷静下来：“我是巫师，Anna。巫师是该死的。”

“为什么你就该死？就因为你有魔法？纯属扯淡！”

“冷静一下。”Elsa把手从装样子的镣铐里抽出来，走到Anna面前，摸了摸她的脑袋：“真是个做事不过大脑的傻姑娘，你要是想得深入点，就能明白为什么巫师该死了。来，坐下。”

Anna咬牙切齿地擦干泪，毫不客气地躺在床上，霸占了整个床位：“我倒要听听你怎么给我解释。”

Elsa想坐个床沿，被还在气头上的Anna一脚踢下床。她只好坐在床旁的地板上，把Anna的手硬扯过来握住：“你看，我的能力太过强大，只要我想，就可以摧毁整个王国。设身处地想一想，如果你是王国居民，你也会选择杀死我。”

Anna面无表情地看着她：“你在扯淡。”

“我说得很有道理——”

“你在扯淡。我再怎么笨，好歹也是个城堡里长大的公主。这点逻辑我还是有的。”Anna说，“你不是因为魔法强大被排斥，你一出生就被人排斥了。”

Elsa开始觉得她妹妹聪明了也不好：“呃……开始确实是这样的，但本质上却是我那天试图叛国，导致了我的死刑。”

“但你本可以不爆发的啊！”

“对，所以这是我的错——”

“为什么这是你的错？天啊，你辛苦隐瞒你的魔法这么多年，还在城堡里关了二十一年，其中又有十三年我不在你身边，你一个玩伴都没有，换谁谁不会爆发？”

Elsa无奈：“Anna？你这话简直就像在说，‘杀人犯从小过得不好！所以杀人犯杀了人该被原谅！’一样。”

Anna思考片刻，陷入了沉默。

“我不懂了。”她最后说。

Elsa忍不住又摸了摸她的脑袋。

“Elsa？我这些天一直在想，到底是什么导致了现在的这一切？”

“嗯？”Elsa点点头，示意她继续往下说。

Anna立起手指一个个数过来：“一，爸爸妈妈不该只因为你会魔法，就不让你当君王；二，石精不该把我对你的魔法记忆消除；三，爸爸妈妈不该把我们关起来；四，他们不仅不该把我们关起来，还应该告诉众人你有魔法；五……天啊，太多了，我不想数了！”

“你想得太简单了，Anna。”

“明明是他们把事情想得太复杂。”Anna喃喃，“我们有好多好多次机会，只要抓住了，就不会导致这个结果……为什么我一个都没抓住？为什么我对这些一无所知？”

“这不是你的错，你那时候还小。”

“但导致这一切的都是大人！大人应该能想清楚这些！他们应该教我这些道理！”

“Anna……”Elsa长叹一声，“魔法是邪恶的。”

Anna瞪着她：“魔法不是邪恶的。邪不邪恶看的是拥有魔法的人。”

“或许是这样。但我们都是被这句话从小教到大的。”

“从小教到大的不代表是对的！”Anna直起身来，“该死，Elsa，你比我聪明得多，你肯定想清楚这些事情了……为什么？你在把自己推向死路，而且你明白你不该死！”

“好吧，Anna，那我们就不要考虑这些事情，只从我干了什么事来说。”Elsa发现Anna越来越难缠：她什么都想通了。“我建立了一个军队，想进攻阿伦戴尔。”

“五十年。”

“什么？”

Anna目光炯炯：“叛国未遂，五十年刑期。在这期间我会慢慢介入，你只消关五年就出来。”

“这是滥用私职，你身为君主——”Elsa气道。Anna连这些都调查过了！但是——“等等，你没有成功说服大臣们，让我关五十年，对不对？”

“……”

“不然你就不会让我逃跑了。”

Anna不吭声了。

“Anna——”

“——你为什么不逃跑？”

为什么？Elsa再次陷入沉默。她可以编造出很多理由，但是……

她看见那与她极为相似的脸，那墨绿的眼睛里有愤怒和悲伤在汹涌。

她想，她已经没有隐瞒的必要了。

“因为我爱你。”她说。

“我曾经以为，我那么强大，所以一个人也可以活下去。但看到你的时候，我才意识到，那十三年里，我其实是靠你撑到现在的。如果我要靠背叛我唯一爱着的妹妹活着，那我宁愿死去。所以我后悔了。”Elsa说，“愚蠢透了，是不是？我就不该在成年礼上释放我的魔法。只要你还在，我可以学着藏好我的魔法，一辈子都没人知道。我可以学着当一个正常人。

“因为我的缘故，你是第一个尚未成年就加冕的君王。而且，阿伦戴尔长年来闭关锁国，国家已不稳定。放跑一个会魔法的叛国贼不利于你的政权。很抱歉，做了这么愚蠢的事情，没法在你身边陪伴。但事已至此，我至少不能拖你后腿。”

Anna只是低着头。“你爱我。”她嘀咕。“我早该知道。”

她抬起了头，站起身。“我明白了。”

“Anna！你要做什么？不要做傻事——”她眼看着Anna要走出去了，赶紧说道：“我曾经幻想过一个所有人都会魔法的世界。”

Anna停下脚步，转过身：“什么？”

“我恨透了这个只有我是异类的世界。”Elsa说，“所以我曾希望这个世界毁灭掉。Anna，这个念头很恶心。”

Anna笑了：“如果是所有人都会魔法的世界，我这个不会魔法的，就要像你现在这样，被杀死了。”

“哈？就因为你不会魔法？那太蠢了，才不可能——”Elsa的反驳戛然而止。她思考了一会儿。“或许你那时候就会魔法了。”她恹恹道。

“我无所谓我有没有魔法。”Anna耸耸肩，“有没有魔法的Elsa都是我姐姐，有没有魔法的Anna都是你妹妹。”她冲她眨眨眼：“问题的关键从来不在此——嘿！没想到我也有能教训我姐的一天，真够痛快的。”

Anna冲Elsa做了个鬼脸，转身出了门。

（四）

行刑日前夜。

门只开了一条小缝，Anna没有进来。

“我还以为你不来了呢。”Elsa说。

对方没有反驳。

“我是不想来的。”过了一会儿，Anna才说道，声音低沉，“但明天就是行刑日了。”

她把门开大了些，慢吞吞地从门间挤进来。

Elsa这才发现为何Anna犹犹豫豫：她的脸上有个异常显眼的巴掌印。

“Anna？！”惊讶之余，她想不出有什么人敢出手打自己的君主。

“Kai打的。”Anna说，“也还好，扑点粉就能见人了，反正没几个人敢在几米内仔细看我。”

Kai是把她们从小拉扯大的大管家，尤其在王后死后，她更是如母亲般照顾她们两人。如果是她，那就可以理解了。

“她为什么打你？”

“……我在大街上发表了个演讲。”

“关于魔法的。”Elsa摇摇头补充，没有用问句。

Anna捂着脸，别过头去：“我还以为，因为我是君王，大家就都会听我的呢。”

“你也太高看自己了。”

Anna端坐在Elsa面前，抿着嘴。她一张嘴，眼泪就落下来：

“逃跑吧，Elsa。我不想再重复这句话了。”

“我有魔法，我犯了叛国罪，我应当死去。我也不想再重复这些话了。”Elsa笑，把Anna的手拿起来，将她的手卡在Elsa自己的脖子上，坦然地看着她：“杀了我，这不难。你不需要为此愧疚，因为你不会遇到第二个会魔法的人了。你只需要狠下这一次心。我会魔法，这是不幸的；但你不会魔法，这是不幸中的万幸。”

“你怎么知道我不会遇到第二个会魔法的人？”但Anna说，“是，你是少数，但你绝不会是唯一。我杀了你，若我下次遇到另一个会魔法的人，我还要杀掉那个人吗，遇到一个杀一个？那我和杀人凶手有什么区别？”

Anna抓住Elsa的手：“逃跑吧，Elsa。我会让这个国家变好，有一天你就可以回来了……那时，没有人会认为魔法是恶的。”

“或许你一辈子也做不到。人们喜欢静止。”

“不尝试的话，我们就永远不会成功。”

Elsa深吸了一口气。

“我不会逃跑。”

（五）

行刑日。

军队路过时，彩旗飘扬，欢呼声和歌声传来，宛如盛典。

这场盛会曾经在Elsa的成年礼上上演，如今又在她将死之日发生，居然毫不违和。

Elsa被押到台前，跪坐在地上，低头等待刽子手将斧头落下。

这时，喧闹声响起，人群沸腾了。

“Anna陛下！”“Anna陛下要亲手斩杀罪人！”

……什么？

Elsa惊恐地抬头看去，Anna穿着正式，正拿着一柄斧子向她走来。

她在想什么？刽子手都经过训练才能上场，否则一斧子下去根本没法痛快把人杀死。她要干嘛？亲手花几斧子才杀死自己的亲姐姐，每天晚上都要做噩梦吗？

她绝对不可能是这么想的……

果然，Anna举着斧子，站在Elsa身旁，停顿了一会儿，待到人群渐渐安静，便越过Elsa，站在Elsa面前，将斧子丢到一旁，开了口：

“诸位，现在你们想要处决的人，是我的亲姐姐——”

眼前一黑，Elsa浑身颤抖。

鲁莽！鲁莽！怎么能这么鲁莽？！几天前的演说不成功，如今还指望在全国人民面前成功吗？根本不可能成功！

“我希望你们能静下心来想一想，Elsa犯的到底是什么罪？是叛国罪，还是拥有魔法的罪？若是叛国罪，那按照条例，我们应当将她关进大牢五十年；若是后者，那根本没有罪——”

真该死。她是君王！阿伦戴尔要毁在她手上了。

“魔法为什么是罪？因为你们小时候被这么告知的！告诉你们什么就信什么吗？”

该死。该死。该死。

她没有选择了。

寒意猛地贯穿身体，Anna打了个哆嗦，转身看见Elsa已将束缚她的锁链去了个干净，用冰冷的眼神看着她。冰自她的脚下向外蔓延，开始下起雪来。

“El——”她尚未出口，就眼瞧着Elsa逼近了自己，手掐住她的脖子，微微使力。“呃……”

“蠢货。”

在愤怒的人群一拥而上的时候，Elsa如此说道。

“我才不需要你的拯救。”

叛国罪人将阿伦戴尔的君主掳走了。

（六）

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“闭嘴，Anna。”驾着雪凝成的狼形巨兽往前狂奔，Elsa暴躁地打了某个乐不可支的君主一拳，“你把一切都搞砸了！”

Anna嗷嗷叫着捂住脑袋：“谁叫你不逃跑的！事情本来很简单！”

Elsa气得要死：“你杀了我更简单！”

“杀人才不会是最简单的方法呢。”Anna搂着Elsa腰的双手箍得更紧了。她像是害怕Elsa溜走似的牢牢抱着她，把脑袋埋在Elsa的颈间只顾着傻笑。“真好。”

“好个屁！”

“我们这是十三年来第一次拥抱呢。”

“……”Elsa没辙，空出一只手拍了拍Anna的背，“乖。”

“啊！接下来要怎么办？”Anna反应过来了。

啊，让上天打个雷下来把这个傻子劈死吧。Elsa心想——想想而已——说道：“我等一下放你下来，你派兵攻打我，我会假装跟你打一会儿，然后逃跑。这样应该能挽回点你这个蠢货君王的面子。”

“你真的会逃跑？”

“……真的。”

“呃，我有个更好的方法。变出个冰刃来，Elsa。”

“我才不相信你能有好方法。”Elsa变出了个冰刃。

她的话很快得到了验证。

Anna抓着Elsa握着冰刃的手，将剑刃插进了自己的肚子。

毫不犹豫地。

“……Anna？”

“放心放心，躲开了要害的。”Anna皱着眉，拍拍Elsa的肩安慰她：“Anna跟Elsa英勇搏斗，然后受伤了！咳！军心会乱的，他们不会伤害你。咳咳。”

“你是白痴吗？！他们伤害不了我！”

“你得逃远点，咳咳。”Anna咳得越来越厉害，“咦……怎么会咳嗽的？难道插偏了？下、下次就不会……咳咳咳。”

Elsa感到她抱着Anna的手在发抖。

“该放我下来啦，Elsa。”

“不……”

“你再迟点放我，我就撑不到医生来了。”Anna威胁她。

Elsa没有法子。她总是被妹妹带着跑。

Elsa小心翼翼地将Anna靠在树旁，在她的伤口上施了魔法：“应该能止点血。”

“嗯。”Anna应了一声。

“哎——你真是个傻子。希望阿伦戴尔别毁在你手里。”Elsa看Anna的脸色好了一点，便忍不住出言嘲讽。

“那就记得来看我啊。”

“不要。”

Anna咯咯直笑，笑得扯动伤口，又疼得挂下了脸。

真是个狼狈的君王。Elsa赶紧用魔法帮她疗伤，在心里抱怨。哪有君王会干出这种蠢事？如果Anna能再稳重点，就不会把事情闹到这个不可收拾的地步。

“Elsa？”

“嗯？”

“雪和水是一个东西。所以，太阳不会毁掉雪，它只是蒸发了，有一天还会回来。”

“你在教你姐姐科学吗？”

Anna不理她，继续说：“雪永远都在，即使你假装它不存在，它还是存在。”

“……哼。”Elsa昂了昂头。“我早就知道这个道理。”

她希望Anna能有君主的样子。但如果Anna真的如寻常君主那般，能将感情摆在理性之后，毫不犹豫地处决掉她，她会在冰宫时，只看了她一眼，就心甘情愿地将自己的一切奉上，举起白旗？

她那温柔又倔强，体贴又笨拙的太阳啊。

Elsa认输了。

“你会等到雪回来的那天。”

Anna笑了：“好，我们会穿好大棉袄等你。别在夏季下大雪了，找你的路上好冷。”

Elsa也跟着笑。她握了握她妹妹的手：“再见，Anna。”

“再见，Elsa。”

军队赶到阿伦戴尔的君主身边时，雪已融化，在阿伦戴尔上空凝成一片巨大的雪花，最后散开，飘落到王国的每个角落，融进空气里。

夏季到来了。

（全文完）


End file.
